Stravaganza: City of Words
by whimsical-wonders
Summary: Alexa, the new stravagante, ends up in a mess, when the Di Chimici are planning something, and Silvia's idenity gets out? Will she be able to help or is she going to be up the Di Chimici's Sleeve?
1. Chapter 1: City of Words

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

All I own is Alexa and her family+ Santo and his family.

Stravaganza: City of Words

Alexa watched boxes and boxes of valuable items being moved into her new house. She sighed. In Autumn, it would be horrible. New friends, new school, new everything...especially her sister Jade. The beautiful, the smarts, the best, and the center of attention. Alexa was...smart and a skilled at painting and writing. People often thought she was pretty, but she was so shy and quiet...her sister was the chatter box of their wealthy family.

Alexa watched her sister talk to some construction workers that looked her age. They laughed and often smiled at each other. Ugh…flirting. Her sister loved flirting with boys…and then she went out with them for at least a week. Then, she threw them back into the deep blue sea of love.

She walked around their quite elegant house. Her room was painted a light pastel lavender with a border of purple tulips that matched the lavender wall perfectly. It was small and crowded with cardboard boxes of her notebooks of writings, drawings and paintings. There was clothes, books and furniture for her room but that was it.

She slowly shuffled into the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table counting bills and money. Her dad was outside with his arm wrapped around her sister talking about buying new furniture for her room. She rolled her eyes. She felt shoved away from her family. She put on her aquamarine jacket and her light blue sneakers and ran out the door and down the stairs. Her light chestnut hair streamed behind her as tear grew in her electric green eyes. She was finally at the iron gates of her house's entry way. She let them swing behind as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

She walked around the new city. She walked by her new school, Barnsbury Comprehensive School. She looked at it in splendor because it was a handsome building with rosebushes around it. She smiled. She soon arrived at a shop with trinkets at the window. She was amazed at the detail of each one. She went inside the shop. It was nice and was filled with color. She looked at the jewelry and bookmarks laying out on shelves and leather bound books at a display table. She picked up a bookmark made of sliver with a insignia of a book upon it. It had a orange ribbon with silver beads on it. She looked at the price. _$10.00_ she took out her wallet and paided the sum. A woman smiled at her and gave her her receipt. She put them in her jacket pocket. She walked out of the shop happy.

She went in the direction of home when she bumped into a girl and a boy talking to each other. She fell on the ground and soon got back up.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Alexa said. Helping them up.

"It's alright. I'm Georgia and this is Nick." Georgia said dusting off her jeans.

"I'm Alexa. I'm new here in Islington." Alexa said trying not to be rude.

"Nice to meet you Alexa." Nick said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you to. I'm sorry for a short conversation but I have to get home now." Alexa said quietly.

"Bye." They both replied at the same time waving. She waved back and walked quickly home. She arrived at the gates. She sighed and pushed them open. Her father was still talking to Jade and her mother counting her money. She ran up stairs and sat on a plastic wrapped couch. She took out her book mark and started to examine it. It was beautiful. It wasn't rusted or dirty it was a little worn away at the edges. She smiled. She could tell it was old though because the ribbon was faded. She looked at the sliver beards. They were shaped like quills. She got up and looked through a box of notebooks. She soon found one with a empty page.

_Bookmark: $10.00_

_Beautiful book insignia engraved with faded orange ribbon. Beads shaped like quills. Most prized possession yet. Bought at a trinket shop at the corner of 5th Ave. _

She closed it and put it back in the box. She sat down looking at the book symbol. She looked closely. It wasn't engraved at all! It had thin pieces of black stained glass around the edges. She held the book mark and thought of a place with piles of books and paintings and she amongst them, reading and painting just having a good time. She suddenly fell into a deep sleep on her plastic wrapped coach without a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Weddings

This chapter has been changed just a bit. I spell things wrong alot...Thanks for your ideas Masked Dragonfly.

Chapter 2: Paul Greve's(not sure if spelled correctly...) and Rosalind's Wedding

Jade started to look for Alexa. Where are you? She glanced and saw Alexa sleeping. She smiled. She silently closed the door.

Georgia and Nick started to walk down the sidewalk again. They walked silently till they got to the park.

"Do you think, the Stravagante would need us…since we burned our talismans?" Nick said slowly.

" It was hard but I had enough adventures to last a lifetime. I don't even want to think about all that killing…-she shuttered-They will just have to find a new Stravagante then." Georgia said.

"I thought the same thing. I don't want anymore of my family members killed. It's…It's too painful." Nick said having tears weld up in his eyes.

"Let's go to Sky's place. You know. We can help them get ready for their wedding. Would that make you feel better?" Georgia said quickly she didn't want Nick to feel devastated.

They rang the door bell. Sky opened the door. His face brighten as soon as he saw them. He welcomed them in. Rosalind waved 'hi' as she held a phone and the phonebook.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sky said handing them a plate of biscuits.

"Sky, we came to help with the wedding. Nick here has been feeling a little down lately. We hope we didn't interrupt anything. " Georgia replied taking a golden brown biscuit from the plate.

"Well, we are going to have the wedding at Paul's stables in Devon. It is going to be great fun! Alice and I are going to be siblings…We still love each other but now it **must** be in a brother sister sort of way. –sighs- It's for my Rosalind. She loves him…" Sky said sloshing all the words together in one big sentence. Georgia and Nick patted him on his back.

"We'll be here for you Sky. Especially Alice. She is of course your future sister." Nick said.

"I know what you guys can do!-opens a binder-Can you help me pick a picture for the front of the cards? Paul and Rosalind left it for me to do. Alice is so busy picking out the dresses for the bridemaid with Rosalind I was the only on left." Sky replied handing the binder to Georgia.

"My favorites are the ones marked." Sky said pulling up a chair next to Nick and Georgia. As they gaped and awed at the pictures, something else was going on…


	3. Chapter 3: Santo

Chapter 3: Santo

Santo briskly walked around. He couldn't find a idea for his painting…The Duchessa of Bellezza was expecting something amazing…he walked to the balcony. He saw vast plains of wonderful flowers. Why...me? He asked himself. He turned around and grabbed his book. He looked through the drawings he did of things the Duchessa might like…but it was just a maybe…He wanted something different than a portrait or a silly painting of the scenery. He saw a monarch butterfly…Hmmm…

MEANWHILE…

Alexa awoke suddenly and yawned. She dropped the bookmark. Oh no…and that wasn't it: it fell between a crack in the floorboards. She knelt down. It was no where to be seen. The crack was dark and she couldn't fit her slender fingers through it. She was hopeless. Her heart felt heavy. She slowly sauntered down the steps. She went into the kitchen to see if her mother was still counting money. Jade was sitting at the table looking at a red velvet box. She got a glass of orange juice and sat down next to Jade. Jade took the box and put it front of her.

"I want you to have this, Alexa. You look a little down lately. I hope I haven't done anything wrong to you." Jade said. Alexa opened the to see a beautiful necklace. The pendent was in the shape of a square inside of it was a painting of a book. It had crystal around the brim of the frame of the picture. It must have cost a fortune!

"I love it, Jade!" she exclaimed and hugged Jade. Jade tensed then slowly relaxed and accepted the hug. She felt more happy that her sister was happy. Alexa put the necklace on. She ran upstairs to her room. At least she knew Jade loved her. Because her parents are busy with their love for money and about Jade being 20 they had no room for her.

Santo sketchedthe butterfly. He was going to do a butterfly mask. It will have the Duchessa's beautiful purple eyes. In each section that was orange He was going to paint a different scene. One was going to be fireworks and another a field of flowers. All these scenes would consist of something orange so the butterfly wings would look like monarch butterfly wings.


	4. Chapter 4: AHH!

Chapter: AHH!

Alexa fell asleep. She thought of a who painted the painting on her necklace because it was really beautiful. She sleep restlessly until..

Santo thought. Why don't I just make the mask. He could paint the portrait later after he had the mask done. He went over to his bucket of cloth to get some plaster when a girl suddenly appeared. He rubbed his eyes. He squinted. She was still there. She was beautiful but looked terrified. He gave his hand to her. She took it gratefully and got up of the wooden floorboards. She was dressed in strange clothes.

"Where am I?" she asked with curiosity.

"The city of Padavia." He said.

Great, Alexa wasn't the best a geography but she was sure he had said the district Papua, Italy was in. But, it wasn't a city. Erm…

"Rodolfo! Come here. There has been a incident!" He stammered. He walked to the far left door and went. She saw the door close. She walked around. She saw beautiful paintings of portraits and landscapes. She was amazed at the detail. The boy that Had told her where is was was about her age. He seemed to be skilled at painting. Unless, of course these painting weren't his…he came back into the room with a mysterious man. The boy pointed at her. Oh, no…Where was she?

"I am Rodolfo. This is Santo. You have already met him." The man smiled.

"I am Alexa…Alexa Montes." She said.

"Come Alessandra. Have a cup of tea with us." He said. Um..Alessandra? She saw them open the door for her. It won't hurt? Well it? She walked through the door. It was a 16th century type of house from all the old-fashioned her parents visited. It was really empty. She was handed a cup of tea. There was no table.

"Sorry, for the inconvenience, miss but Silvia is moving to Bellezza." He said.

"Let's begin shall we? You are in the 16th century Italy. You have no shadow, because you are not physically here. In your world you are sleeping. Do not be alarmed. This is all real. Alessandra is your talian name." he said slowly so she could swallow this all. I'm in the 16th century! Ok..this is really getting weird…

Rodolfo smiled as another boy walked in. He saw her and backed away.

"This is Luciano. He is Duke of Bellezza. Luciano meet the new stravagante. Alessandra. He is also a stravagante from your world but he died there and now he has to live here." Rodolfo said. Her eyes widen…died? Ok..um..WAKE UP!...He said this is real…She couldn't stand it. It couldn't be, but it was. She was what ever he called it. A Stravagante.


	5. Chapter 5: Montes

Chapter 5: Montes

"Ok, Rodolfo. I have no shadow because I am sleeping in the other world. I am in the 16th century Italy. Padvia to be exact. My talian name is Alessandra. Are you trying to conceal my identity?" she said her head began to ache.

"Ah, you are probably thinking why to conceal your identity. The Di Chimici want revenge against the Stravaganti and they will do whatever takes to bring us down. You are here because you are going to help us with our problems and your problems in your world will get better." He said as he took a sip of tea.

"If I'm sleeping in the other world…won't my sister think I'm in acoma if she can't get me up?" she said touching her head. She was approaching a spinning factor.

"You have caught on better than the other Stravagante. Do you have your talisman?" Rodolfo said.

"You mean a trinket or a piece of jewelry that protects them against evil? Or do you mean something that has magical power?" she questioned. Jewelry! Jade's necklace…

"No. An object that transports you between the two centuries." Santo said. Alexa unhooked her necklace and gave it to them. It was the last thing she was thinking about before she turned up here. They looked at it.

"This is an extraordinary necklace, Santo. It must be kept save. This is something the Duchessa would wear. Alessandra, you must keep this very very safe." He gave her back the necklace. She put it back on.

"Now, when it becomes night come back here you have to stravagate home. All you have to do is fall asleep thinking of home." Rodolfo said. Santo walked into a room and brought out a pale blue dress.

"You will instantly stand out in those clothes. So, you will have to change." They waited in the kitchen as she got ready.

"Santo, Luciano I want you to show her around. She is a smart one and I think she has the idea of Stravagante." Rodolfo smiled at Luciano.

"But, what about Silvia's belongings?" Luciano said pointing to the carriage. Rodolfo shunned the boys outdoors. Alessandra came out. She looked quite elegant.

"Are you perhaps, new in Islington?" Luciano had been waiting for the right moment. She looked familiar but not school familiar.

"Yes, I am. My family…"she paused. Santo looked at her again. He was a stravagante but he had never seen a person appear out of thin air. She looked like a perfect girl for a portrait. He could see her running through the meadow behind the house. He smiled.

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked remembering Georgia's brother.

"No, not at all. It just that I'm a Montes." She replied. She could see his face turn white.

"You mean, you are one of the richest families in England?" he gasped. She was rich. Why would she need to be a Stravagante?


	6. Chapter 6: New Lessons

CHARACTER DESCRIPTION

Alexa-Alessandra

She is about 18. Georgia's age. I'm not completely sure but I think that's her age now. It has been about a year since Sky stravagated to Talia. She has green eyes and chestnut hair. She is accepts what people tell her but not entirely. If it's not what she believes in. She will fight for it. Doesn't really seem Alexa? You'll see…

Santo

He is 18 also. He is a stravagante but has not stravagated in at least 5 years. He really enjoys it in Padavia painting in Silvia's old home. She offered him the choice of making her house into a art gallery. He gladly accepted. But he has strange vibes from the new stravagante. Is she up to no good?

Chapter 6: New Lessons

Alexa looked at Luciano.

"Yes, but my parents, well never pay any attention to me. It's all my sister Jade." She said.

"So, you're lonely?" he asked.

"I am use to it. We move everywhere and I don't have time to make friends. My parents are going to stay here until Jade is out of college, then we are packing our bags again." Alexa said.

"Oh, Alessandra I feel sorry, but we haven't even showed you a single sight in Padavia. Let's have some fun!" Santo said as he ran toward the fountain by Silvia's house. Luciano and Alexa looked at each other. They ran off chasing Santo.

"This is an ancient fountain that was built and painted by a man that had no wife. He was a genius and painted beautiful angels, flowers, animals and when you look at them together you see a face of a woman." Santo said gasping for air.

"That's amazing!" Alexa said stopping to sit on a marble bench near by. Santo and Luciano took a seat next to her. Santo pointed at a beautiful building of pink marble.

"That's the univesity Luciano is going to go to." Santo said taking a breath. Luciano took his glasses of and rubbed them on the front of his shirt. He put them back on.

"I get tried of wearing this disguise I wish I could take it off." Luciano said under his breath.

"Disguise?" Alexa asked. She looked at him.

"Yes, disguise. I dueled with the Di Chimici Duke. I bearly even pierced him. He died because someone switched our weapons and it had poison on the blade. The new Duke wants me arrested." He said quietly.

"Just wondering, but if you're the Duke of Bellezza than shouldn't you be there?" she asked.

"I'm the future Duke of Bellezza. I have to go to this university to learn about rules and proper manners of a Duke." He said.

"So, is Rodolfo's wife and him going to stay here with you?" she asked.

"Silvia is going to stay here for two months. Rodolfo has to go back to Bellezza to help the Duchessa." He said. "Silvia is actually the old Duchessa of Bellezza. But, she used a double on the night the double was assinated. So, she decided the Duchessa was dead. She didn't want to admit it.Also incase your'e wondering she wore a mask during her reign so no one saw her face." Luciano said.

"Look the sun is setting we better get back!" Santo said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey Home

Chapter 7: The Journey Home

Alessandra looked at them. She stood up. She started to walk. But, Santo ran ahead.

"Wow, he is really energetic." She said.

"Yeah, he seems like an old friend." Luciano said. He remembered his friends from his school.

They finally came to Silvia's house. She waved good-bye. She closed the door behind her and laid on the couch in the room. She sighed. She fluttered her eyes closed. She didn't know but there was someone else watching…

Enrico had been spying on Silvia. He had been planning manuers and when he would strike. But he got side-tracked. He had seen this new girl named Alessandra. She was beautiful but she was stravagante to be sure. He reminded him of Guiliana. Oh, how he missed her. Silvia tricked him…and he would kill her for that.

Alexa awoke. It was morning the sun streamed through her curtains. She looked around everything was the same. Then there was a knock at the door. Jade came in.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." She said. She told her that there was a omelets downstairs. She closed the door behind her. Alexa sighed.

She was ready to unpack her things. She took out her notebooks. She put them on the shelves. A page fell out.

_I had the greatest day today. Mom and Dad took me to Italy! We visited many locations. But my favorite of all was visiting Venice. They actually smiled at me! We bought some books about Italy. Jade was telling me to get my nose out of the book and come play. Oh, and I did!_

Italy! She went deeper in the box. She put her books on the shelf below. Here it is. Italy. She opened it up. She turned the pages…Padua…Padua! She saw the university and the fountain. Then, there was a place named Santo's Basilica. Santo? She didn't want to spoil it. She saw the place where the fountain was but it was a market next to it. I guess things change…


	8. Chapter 8: DECOR!

Sorry people but Papua is actually Padua. Oops….

I totally own Titoand Mia! -

Chapter 8: DÉCOR!

Alexa put the book away and started to take out lavender pillows and décor. She looked at her bed. It had a simple plush comforter with bows around the edge. The two pillows were the same design. She put them side by side. Then she put the accent pillow in the middle the design was a field of lilacs stitched in the pillow. She was the simple one in her family. Her parents had rich fabrics and dark colors. Jade was the up to date one. She picked the hottest styles and bright colors. She looked at her purple striped couch she took the plastic off. She stuffed it in a box. She put her lamp on the nightstand.

She hung pictures off her paintings, unlike her parents she knew how to work a hammer. She saw Tito the ferret come in. they delivered Tito! She let him climb up her arm. She hugged her pet. She sat on the couch and stroked his back. He was so soft. He slid off her arm and started to explore her room. She opened her closet. Oh my… it was a walk-in! She looked at Tito eyed. He ran down the little aisle. She looked at old pictures that belonged to the people before they moved in. She found one of Venice. Golden domes channels, and a beautiful mandola. She hung it up above her headboard.

It suddenly was twelve. Looks like it is time to eat. She went downstairs to find her parent's chef preparing lunch.

"Hi, Mia how was the trip down here?" she said.

"Alexa! How are you! The trip was so ok. I am so tired, but your parents want me to prepare dinner." She said chopping green onions.

"Let me help, I know how to cook some alfredo pasta." She smiled. a gave her a hug.

"Alexa, you are so kind." Mia said. She took some cheese out. "use this cheese it is thawed out." After lunch she went outside. It was a sunny day. She tied up her hair as she ran through the gates. She slipped her cellphone into her jean pocket and ran toward the shop she went to. She lost the bookmark but she always could go look t stuff in the shop again.

She looked up at the shop name. "Trinkets in Time" it was a great name. The woman smiled as she went in. She looked around the necklace section she had to buy something for Jade. She picked up a butterfly clip. It had a smooth pink rock for the wings and dark black rock for the body. Jade would love it!


	9. Chapter 9: Helpless

Chapter 9: Helpless

The Duke looked out the window. He couldn't believe his father was dead. Enrico returned he was standing in the doorway.

"What news do you bring?" he said. Enrico came closer.

"Silvia is going to be at her home for two more months. Luciano is there." He said quietly.

"He killed my father. We need a plan to kill them all." He said fiercly.

"There is one more stravagante…a girl by the name of Alessandra." Enrico said.

"A girl? Let's use her. She is probably clueless. Fetch the girl." The Duke smiled.

"How? Do I do that? Two escapes…Sir." Enrico whispered.

"Figure out something…use a little imaganation." The Duke smiled as he let the words wander.

Alexa came home to see dinner places at the table for two. Mia smiled as she sat down. She patted the other spot. Alexa sat down. Mia and her started to chatter about the food. Alexa finished and went to her room. She let down her hair and went to bed. She held the necklace. She saw the art studio again.

She awoke with Santo looking at her.He dropped his paint brushes. She smiled. Santo picked them up.

"You can go in the kitchen. I prepared some tea." He stuttered.

"Thank you." She walked out. She came in the kitchen to see a woman standing there.

"Hello, you must be Alessandra." She smiled drinking the tea.

"yes, you must be Silvia then." She said.

"I was on a trip yesterday, so I didn't get to see you." She said.

"Luciano told me you were staying here while he went to that univesity." She said trying not to look rude.

Silvia walked around.

"I'll show you around." She smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: Stravagante United

Sorry for the late chapters my sis just came from WV.

Chapter 10: Stravagante United

Sky looked at it. He opened the package. He saw millions of cards. It was a beautiful design. With swirls of blue and pink. He smiled.

"Rosalind!" he yelled. She came gracefully down the stairs. He held the card out. She gasped. It was gorgeous!

"It's beautiful!" She said.

Nick and Georgia walked down the same route. They saw Alexa briskly walking toward the park she was holding papers. She suddenly bumped into them. The papers fluttered everywhere. She gasped picking them up. Nick read one. He glared. It said "Stravagante"

Alexa grabbed that piece. She jumped up checking them. Nick stared at her.

"Where did you get those notes!" he yelled. She backed up.

"Nick, what are you doing?" she said looking at him.

"that paper said Stravagante! I want yo know where is got it from!" Georgia's mouth dropped open.

"Leave me alone!" She ran as the papers fluttered behind. She finally dropped all the papers and she was home. Err….

Nick and Georgia followed the trail of papers and read each one.

"That says Padavia…it's a northern city." Nick said.

"This says, Santo, Luciano, Rodolfo, and Silvia." She said looking wide eyed.

"You have to face it. She is Stravagante!"

"Wow…." Nick said. They looked up and saw a huge mansion. Alexa ran up the driveway. She looked back. She saw Georgia and Nick looking at her through the iron bars. She went inside.

"This is where she leaves? She can't be Stravagante! She is rich!" nick said.

"You were rich too." Georgia said peering at the windows. She saw Alexa looking at them. She was talking to a woman. The gates suddenly opened up.

"Come. Alexa wants to see you." A guy said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11:Georgia and Nick

Chapter 11: Georgia and Nick

Alexa sat down on her chair. She saw Georgia and Nick come in. Nick looked furious. She gulped.

"What do you know, about Stravagante?" she asked nervous.

"We are Stravaganti, Alexa." Georgia said putting her hand over Nick's mouth. He calmed down.

"I think these are yours…" Nick said handing her her notes. She took them and put them on a cherry wood side table.

" So, why haven't I seen you?" she asked trying to understand.

Her mother walked in on the phone. "Hi, A…A…Alison." Her mother smiled she then walked out.

"It's Alexa!" she yelled. But like always her mother was to busy to hear.

"We are stravagated to another city. You can only be stravagated to one city with your talisman." Nick explained. He calmed down feeling sorry for Alexa. Her mother didn't even know her own name.

"So, I am only stravagated to Padavia." She said reassuring.

"Yes, and we are not stravagated to any city since we…burned our talismans…." Georgia said quietly.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Alexa asked.

"We promised each other." Nick said.

"We have to go, Sorry it's dinnertime." Georgia said looking at her watch.

"I'm really sorry about yelling at you." Nick said. Alexa watched them walk down the smal road to the gates.

"I, feel so tired…" she yawned. She lay down on the couch and feel asleep holding the necklace for another adventure in Padavia.

"Alesssandra! Alessandra!" Santo said shaking her as she got up.

"What? Santo..What happened?" Alexa gasped. Santo had tears in his eyes.

"They have got Luciano!" Santo said.

"Who? Who?" She asked confused.

"The Di Chimici!" Santo gasped.


	12. Chapter 12: Ruthless

Chapter 12: Ruthless

"How did they get through his disguise?" Alexa gasped.

"I don't know! They came here and took him away." Santo said slowly. His tears dropping down off his face. "They will kill Luciano!"

"Where is Rodolfo? Silvia?" He pointed over to the door. She went and opened it. Silvia and Rodolfo were talking quietly. Silvia had tears in her eyes.

"Rodolfo, what are they going to do to Luciano?" Alexa asked. Another girl entered from the shadows. She had a sliver gown and a sliver mask.

"This is Arianna…the Duchessa of Bellezza." Alexa smiled.

"I am Alessandra." She said quietly.

"They want me to call off the wedding." Arianna said quietly.

"We did, Alessandra...They should return with Luciano any minute now." Rodolfo said. He looked angered but sad.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Rodolfo opened t and closd it behind him. They could hear yells through it. Silvia pushed Arianna back into a room. Alexa stayed firm. Rodolfo rushed inside furious. She looked outside one man was standing there. He looked mysterious.

"We have cancelled the wedding and they will not return Luciano. They…" Rodolfo stopped and stared at Alexa.

"What? Rodolfo speak!" She stared she had tears dripping down her eyes.

"They want another…person…." He said.

"Who?" She said with anger.

"I won't. I just won't. They want…Arianna." He looked at her. She gasped.

"I won't let them. Alessandra, I won't. I can not let them take another." He spoke quietly.

"What could they want with Arianna?" she said.

"They want her because...Fabrizio wants to marry her." He didn't finish the sentence.

"This is not a fair trade…" She said firmly. Tears fled from her eyes. She marched up to the man with that erie look.


	13. Chapter 13: LucianoConfusion

Thank you for everyone that has given reviews! I hope you will read on because I am writing a lot! Thank you again.!

-Maya

Chapter 13: Luciano-Confusion!

"Who are you and what do you want? He has done nothing wrong!" She yelled angered by frustration and rage.

"I am Enrico. I have taken your friend on the account of murder. He has killed a Duke. His disguise was easily seen through." He smirked.

"You said you would return him if the wedding was called off. It was. Where is he?" She sounded furious.

"We want the Duchessa. Duke Fabrizio can be the Duke of Talia. So, he can finish what his father did not." Enrico said.

"Where is he?" she said.

"He is safe. We have made another trade if you want Luciano back." Enrico said.

"Why have a marriage when you aren't in love? The title is all you want isn't it?" Alexa said.

"Miss, trade or no trade." Enrico smiled.

"This isn't right don't you see?" Alexa said.

"Miss, trade or no trade." Enrico started to frown.

"Give us back Luciano, we need him." Alexa said slowly tears started to fall again. "We have done what you said please no more."

"No, you have not. I want the Duchessa!" Enrico yelled.

"Why do you want her so much! Just for the title? Luciano and her are in love. Can't you let it be?" Alexa asked, this was getting her no where.

"I will only tell you one thing. It, is the truth. They will be at court. If you win you can have him. Good Evening." Enrico walked off the doorstep. He was a great actor. Everything was going as planned.


	14. Chapter 14: The Plan for Escape

Thank you again for reviews!

Chapter 14: The Plan for Escape.

Luciano looked around. His head was throbbing. He was in a round smelly room. It was made of icy cold stone that had moss growing on it. He was taken away. He wiped his tears. He removed his glasses. It was no use now. The Di Chimici had him. He was stuck.

Enrico walked in. He peered down at the boy. He looked very sad.

"Just hope your friends will win the case." He said trying not to show the slightest smile.

Alexa walked around inside.

"Alessandra, we can not do anything. I will marry the Duke. To save my love's life." Arianna said.

"No, you won't there is always away around everything. We just haven't found it. Unless…" Alexa gasped. She knew.

"What?" Rodolfo said his face had aged a little in one day. He looked tired.

"We get other Stravagante to help. We can prove all points that will get Luciano to be ours again. More heads the better?" Alexa said.

"Where? We only have a little in Talia." Arianna said.

"Georgia and Nick." Alexa said. They're eyes widened.

"But, we have lost connection with them. They burned there talismans." Rodolfo said. Alexa stared outside it was already sundown. It had been such a short visit.

"I have to go. Discuss this tomorrow." Alexa said, her head throbbing.

She laid down on the couch. She fell asleep.

"Alexa wake up!" Jade yelled. Her ears ringing. Alexa jumped up.

"What? What?" Alexa gasped.

"You were not waking up! I was worried sick." Jade started to cry.

"I was in my own little world Jade. Do not take me to the hospital if I don't wake up. I need you to promise me that. I have been taken frequent naps and I need the rest." Alexa said.


	15. Chapter 15: Getting the Story Straight

**Chapter 15: Getting the Story Straight**

Alexa got up. She took her morning stroll around the street. She was panicked. She didn't know how she would find Georgia and Nick. Talia needed them. How? She went to the park. Notebook at hand, she started to write plans or something down. They needed hard core evidence…Who? She looked up. Luciano was running up to her.

"What? Where? How?" She said.

"I stravagated here. The guards think I'm asleep." He gasped he looked tired.

"You can't be in those kind of clothes come on. I have a credit card." She smiled. After Luciano was changed and looked normal. He wore a baseball cap over his head to make sure people wouldn't notice it was him.

"What happened?" She asked she was still awed at Luciano being here.

"They took me to a murky room, it's circular. They fed me little bread and stale wine. Tomorrow is the court case. Do you or Rodolfo have a plan?" He asked yawning.

"I am sorry but I do not. I have no idea about Rodolfo." Alexa said walking towards the park again.

"Do you know where Georgia and Nick lives?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, I do. What are you going to do?" Luciano asked patting her on the back.

"Well, I guess I do have a plan then." She said, a smile creeping at the edge of her lip.

"If you want to go towards Georgia's house it is this way." Luciano said pointing. They walked toward Main street then turned. Luciano arrived at a doorstep. She followed. They rang the doorbell. Georgia answered.

"Hi Alexa, who's this?" She said. Luciano was looking down at the ground. She didn't see his eyes.

"Can I come in, Georgia?" She said.

"Sure…" Georgia look mysteriously. They stepped inside. Luciano took off his ball cap.

"Luciano?" Georgia looked like she was going to faint.


	16. Chapter 16: Talismans

**Chapter 16: Talismans**

"We need your help, Georgia." Alexa stepped forward.

"Georgia, I have been arrested." Luciano said quietly.

"What? Let's go to my um..bedroom it's more private." Georgia exclaimed. They followed her up the steps. Alexa opened her notebook to a clean page.

"We need as much help as we can get. Fabrizio wants to marry Arianna. Court is tomorrow. If we lose…he threaten Arianna to marry him by killing me." Luciano said.

"I can't do anything to help you! Nick and I burned our talismans!" Georgia started sobbing.

"I have a idea that might just work…"Alexa grinned. Georgia stopped.

"What?" Luciano said.

"If we can get Nick…to stravagate to Luciano's holding place then when the next person to open the door will think he's a ghost of some kind. He will ask them to let Luciano go or else he will send his evil spirits on them. They should let you go." Alexa said. "Georgia and I will be at court defending you. If it doesn't work."

"I burned my talisman Alexa. I have no clue if it is going to work…" Georgia sniffed.

"It doesn't help to try." Alexa said. Luciano stared at her. He seemed so sad.

"We also need Nick's imput…" Luciano glared at the ground.

"But we need something from the place? Luciano…is there anything?" Alexa asked. She was so confused, it was the only thing to save Luciano from being killed.

They all looked at each other. Georgia looked terrified and Luciano was on the verge of tears. Erm…Why couldn't she do anything right?

They ran out of the house. Luciano leading the way, to his own home. Georgia and Alexa were writing down stuff down for court as many facts as they could.They were finally there. It was a old victorian house. They rang the doorbell Luciano his face covered by his ballcap. Nick opened the door. Georgia signaled him to step outside. Closing the door behind him, they told him about everything, the ransom, the case, and the plan. He nodded his head and put a huge grin on his face. He was returning to Talia!


	17. Chapter 17: The Hole

**Chapter 17: The Hole**

Luciano and Alexa walked back to her place. They talked about the plan.

"There are holes in this….what if they put Nick in jail with you? Then, we will have to perform to rescues. This is not good at all…" Alexa said. Her tears slowly dripping down her face. Luciano looked around he noticed he was crying too.

"We have to preform this plan anyway." Alexa said. It was sunset. It was time…Alexa exhaled and looked up at the others.

"Luciano might only be able to bring one talisman, but it will be for Nick. Wait, Luciano didn't you have a clock in your pocket?" Alexa glared over a Luciano.

"Yeah, I did..didn't I?" Luciano said wiping the tears away. Mia walked in with some chocolate muffins. She looked at them.

"Aw, dears stop crying. You will be happy when you try my chocolate muffins!" She smiled and winked at Alexa.

"Who is she?" Luciano asked gazing at the young cook.

"She is our chef. Sometimes I help her cook." Alexa said. She took a muffin and handed it to Luciano.

"Here eat this, we have to go now. Look it's sunset already. I can send Speedy off to send the the watch to Nick. You just have to wait." Alexa said getting up, Luciano handed her the watch and she took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a tiny note.

"Speedy! Please take this to the Mulholland House, ask for Nickolas. Hurry please, I am counting on you." Alexa said dropping the note and the note into the thin slender hands of the messanger. He smiled and went of running.

"Luciano, it is time." Alexa said. They both went running up stairs. Alexa jumped on the couch and Luciano on the bed. They both furstrated trying to fall asleep but, they finally fell asleep. Alexa awoke and gasped. Santo was running around his art studio papers flying.

"Alexa! We missed you so much. We have furstrated but we have come up with no plan." Santo said.

"Oh, I have I will fill you in on it, Santo!" Alexa said laughing she was finally happy. She glided through the doorway. Rodolfo was sitting there sweat dripping down his face.


	18. Chapter 18: Proving the Point

**Chapter 18: Proving the Point**

"Rodolfo, I have a plan." She said, Rodolfo looked up at her. He was crying not sweating, that straight faced man she saw was a emotional wreck.

"We bring Nick to Luciano's prison, or wherever he is. They think he is a ghost…then nick will tell them to release him while…we hold the court in place, so this will never happen again." Alexa said.

"One problem, Alexa. The court is today. It is running right now." Rodolfo said.

"Let's go!" Alexa said, running out the door Silvia had showed her where the court was. Rodolfo, Santo, and Silvia ran after her.

"Alexa! There is no way to pass the court house they didn't invite us!" She stopped.

"Oh, this is going to be impossible." She mumbled to herself. She looked back, they caught up. They panted.

"How? Are we going to work our plan now?" Alexa said.

"I know away in. I have the blueprints of the courthouse." Santo said. Rolling out a piece of paper. He pointed to a location on it.

"This is a secret entrance. We need to get in. That's only part one. Part two is, how are we going to speak out?" Santo said gazing in Alexa's eyes then looking at everyone one else.

"Let's go." Santo said and they were off. They ran in the passage and ducked and ran through corridors. They were finally there in the courtroom, they entered through the back of the room they saw the judge and the disgusting Di Chimici. Luciano was at the front with two huge guys next to him. Nicholas was sitting next to the Duke. He had a huge grin on his face. He looked over at the Eel. He was grinning widely. It was his plan all along to get Falco here healthy. He could just make everything fall into place. He loved when he did his job right.

"I here by let Luciano Crinamore hang in the gallows." Judge said. Alexa stepped forward.

"No! He shall not! I have, no we have a point to prove and we will prove it!" Alexa said. She looked straight into the judge's eyes.

"Prove your point." The Judge said.

"Doubt it could be anyone who switched the fencing swords. Enrico could have he looked angry and ran off after the duel, came back and took the place as the Duke's Head Spy." Rodolfo said.

"He could have since the Duke told him to get the poison, but never told the Duke what kind of poison it was. He ran off, but he could have saved the Duke's life and we wouldn't have this matter. Also, Enrico is the one who passed the swords out!" Silvia said in a light sweet tone.

"I, hereby Judge and charge Enrico to the gallows!" Rodolfo said angrily.

"Well you have proven your point right but do you have any evidence?" The Judge said interestingly.

"Honor, we know the Duke rigged it." Silvia said sounding like she was about to faint.


	19. Chapter 19: The Devastation

**Chapter 19: The Devastation**

"Then, I hereby say Enrico to the gallows!" The Judge said. Enrico smile turned upside down. They knew! They knew! My….I guess I deserve it. He looked at the Duke. He had an angry sad face on. He turned away from him. He cried. He cried right then and there.

The huge guys backed away from Luciano. He ran down the aisle and swung Alexa around they laughed and smiled. Everyone hugged. They walked out together bringing Luciano and Arianna to each other. Everyone was so happy. Alexa talked to Santo. They had a huge celebration.

"I guess everything fell into place…but what about Falco?" Santo said.

"I wrote him a note that he could stravagate back if the Di Chimici took him to be their brother again he promised me." Alexa smiled eyes sparkling.

"That would seem so, but what if he breaks his promise?" Santo said taking a little cake from a tray.

"Then, I would be a horrible person." Alexa said taking a small white biscotti. She seemed to forget about Nick/ Falco situation.

"Did you know I love to paint too? It is one of my favorite hobbies." Alexa said not noticing Santo's face lit up like the moon.

"You do! I am amazed and gratified you like to paint. It is my passion." Santo said. He ate the cake in one munch. She took a nibble of the vanilla biscotti. She loved the little biscotti a lot.

"I would love to paint with a famous artist, Santo. You are that famous artist." Alexa said. He looked so happy. She smiled wide.

Enrico was astonished. He looked at the Duke. He looked angry and grieved.

"You are the one who killed my father! You were a good fellow spy.-turned his back- I am dishonored by your low ways." The Duke said.

"Your Signor…but I did not…" Enrico pleaded leaning to one side he suddenly fell to the floor and started to cry.

"You have one more chance to prove your worthiness. Get the Duchessa of Bellezza. Now." Then Duke Fabrizio turned and walked out of the room his pitiful steps clung to Enrico.

"I will get her no matter…what." Enrico said in a gasp.


	20. Chapter 20: The Hours of Despair

**Chapter 20: The Hours of Despair**

Alexa laughed as Santo made little faces with the pastries that were on a little dish. He laughed to as Luciano joined them.

"Oh, Alessandra I am so happy your plan worked." He smiled at her. Arianna then joined them.

"I am so happy my Luciano is here now." She leaned on Luciano as he supported her light beautiful foundation. He smiled as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am glad my plan worked." Alexa smiled at them both. They got up off the bench they brought in from outside and danced to graceful music. When all the swirling and twirling was happening.

Enrico peered in from the entrance. He looked at all the colors swirling across the floor. He saw a light pale blue dress. Hmm….that must be her. He held a bomb that would explode smoke instead of making the whole entire house come down. He made it up from old smolders of a huge bon fire he had made for the occasion. He smiled gingerly. He threw it and watched it drop in slow motion in the middle of the circle.

He watched the smoke disperse from the bomb into the air it smelled smoky and he was about to fall over because it made his head dizzy. He grabbed the Duchessa in the blue gown and ran out the door. He threw her in the carriage protected by two special guards. He went up by the drivers seat and told the driver to go faster. He watched the little house in Padavia slowly disappear over the horizon of the sunset. He sighed he had her.

Falco watched the bugs outside his window. Falco He looked at his old bed. He sighed. He watched the sunset across the city of Padavia. The stained glass windows sparkled to the church as the sun disappeared behind the clouds. He would have to leave it all. All of it.

"I wish I could stay here longer." He sighed. Even though it was Padavia. It was still Talia, and it was a beautiful city after all. He smiled. Maybe just maybe he didn't have to go home. He threw the watch across the room watching the glass splinter into a thousand pieces.


	21. Chapter 21: Duke Fabrizio Strikes

I totally make cheesy chapter lines…Nothing new sorry 4 my lateness on the updates…School… :)

Twists…Twists…Twists…

**Chapter 21: Duke Fabrizio Strikes**

Rodolfo waved at the air…he couldn't see a thing. He suddenly fell over. A body laying on the ground. He pulled it up close. It was Silvia. She was still breathing but this smoke made him feel drowsy too. He lay her against what he thought was a wall. A boy came running through the smoke.

"Rodolfo! Who did this?" It was Luciano. His was smoked faced and soon followed by Santo. He looked drowsy.

"Santo, are you alright?" Rodolfo coughed.

"Yes." Santo said in a light whisper. The fog stayed there for a long time. Luciano and Santo went to search for the girls.

"Santo! Come quickly!" Luciano yelled as loud as he could. He knelt over…

Alexa awoke. She gasped for air coughing. She looked around she was back in her room. She sighed. It was the afternoon. She remembered her last thought. She had to get back. She fell back asleep quickly. She was surrounded by smoke. But she could tell it was Santo's Art room. She quickly bumped into a door. Or at least she thought.

She ran into the black smoke tripping and stumbling and finally see took her last fall. She coughed a whisper of a name then fell.

"Arianna, Alexa? Are you there?" Santo yelled coughing. This fog was never going to leave.

"I'm here. Santo. Here." She whispered. He saw her and gave her a hand to help her up. She slowly walked through the fog with Santo leading the way. She saw Rodolfo and Silvia. She sighed with relief.

The smoke cleared and made a light haze around the room. The plates and cups were shattered and laid and tossed on the ground. Silvia blinked. She started to cry when she saw the mess. But, really why she was crying is she knew when Luciano came out of the doorway empty handed, it was over. Luciano was drenched in his own tears, he sat down on a over turned chair. Alexa had the tears dripping down her face one after the other. It was horror.


	22. Chapter 22: An Unexpected Twist

**Chapter 22: An Unexpected Twist**

Sky smiled as he rang the door bell. He saw Georgia's head pop out of the doorway.

"Hi, Sky. How is it going?" Georgia said in an unsuspected tone.

"What's going on?" Sky said with a frown. She suddenly looked sad.

"It's just Nick. He went back to…Talia. And I uh didn't go with him." She started to sob. Sky entered her house.

"It's ok. Georgia. He will come back." Sky patted her on the back.

"How's the wedding going?" she happened to say through the dripping tears.

"Good Georgia. Now, you just take it easy." He tried to stay positive so he wouldn't create an outburst.

"I feel so guilty!" She yelled. Sobbing a bit more.

"For what? Georgia? For What?" Sky asked.

"I….I…I" She just managed to sob. She cried some more. He sighed. It would never end.

"It's ok. Let it all out." Sky said. He tried to show a smile. He held his friends shoulder reassuringly.

"It's just…that…I…" Georgia fell to the ground her wild red hair swiftly came down with her.

"Tell, me I won't tell." Sky said. He felt sorry for his friend. No one to talk to you but me. Usually she talked to Nick, so the just kind of backed off. He sighed again. Georgia sobs got a little lighter.

"I…I…I…" She sobbed again.

"There is nothing to worry about. Nick will come back. Hey…didn't you burn your and his talisman?" Sky asked. He was baffled.

"There's this new girl Alexa. Luciano was in trouble so they gave him a new talisman to stravagate with so. He could get there." She said this in fragments…so Sky was confused but anyway…

"Alexa, why didn't you introduce me to her?" Sky asked trying not to be rude.

"To little time." She wiped her eyes. She was out of tears. She sighed. She had to tell him.

"Oh, I see." Sky managed to mumble but Georgia's words overlapped his.

"I…I..I didn't burn my talisman but, I didn't want Nick to keep his. If he was seen again..well they would take him back." Georgia said. Sky's eyes widened.

"I need to get him back, Sky help me." Georgia said.


	23. Chapter 23: Georgia! Help Us!

**Chapter 23: Georgia! Help us!**

Jade sighed, her sister letting out a slow steady sigh. She help her hand and pretended to zip her lips and swallow the key. She frowned at her sister's expression as her smile turned into a down sad frown. She promised her sister but, why was she sleeping like this? She could maybe not go through school sleeping late like this. Jade squeezed her sister's hand as she slowly walked out of the room.

Sky just stared at Georgia. All the secrets out. Erm…this wasn't his kind of area. Usually, Nick did it all. He knew what he had to say.

"You must go. Georgia, you must help them. I wish to go too, but I can not get to Padavia in a day's worth of time. It is you who has the flying horse." Sky said.

"Ok. But, I must go now. –wiping her tears away.- I have to help them." She said running upstairs to her room. Sky waved good-bye because he had to stop by a gift store to see if his wedding gift was ready yet. He wondered about the girl Alexa and what she did to become a stravagante.

Georgia clicked the lock and opened up her a little box just enough to fit the horse in and hide under a floorboard. She opened it and felt the craftsmanship of the wood. She lied on her bed thinking about seeing Cesere again and seeing all the bright colors of the City of Stars. Remember…Remember…Remember

She blinked her eyes open to see the old barn again and all the horses. It was a miracle. But, there was no one around…She petted the horses and went outside for a look see and saw that everyone must have gone to a party of some kind. There little house was dressed in the Ram's colors.

She couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed the mane of her own flying horse and threw open the doors. And happy to see her rider again they flew off into the distance.

Alexa could stand it no longer. It was all wrong everything. No one could stop the Di Chimici not even the Stravaganti. She started to feel dizzy. She wobbled a bit. Santo coming in for the save, caught Alexa just in time.

"No, no. It can't be." Luciano said repeatedly. Alexa couldn't be dead…


	24. Chapter 24: The Deadly Truth

**Chapter 24: The Deadly Truth**

Alexa awoke after two minutes or so. She felt like she always felt when she was a stravagante. She was a little startled by everyone peering around her. But, she gave them a surprise. Hopping up she said…

"We need to find a way to get the Duchessa back or else everything the Stravaganti stands for is demolished." She said.

"But, how?" Silvia asked dazed. She wiped a tear away using her shaky hand.

"I have no clue, but oh my! It's sundown! I must go…." Alexa said running to the art studio. Santo and everyone waved good-bye. Rodolfo looked devastated. Alexa laid down on the couch and fell into a deep hunger of sleep. She awoke in her room. She saw a letter next to her bed.

_Dear Alexa Jay Montes,_

_Hi sweetie, it's your Mother and Father once you are awake we are going to Italy for a three day trip we will visit the most amazing sights just you and us. No one else. I know we have been very busy with money, work and your sister Jade but, understand that we love you dearly. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

She was touched. That was a very sweet touching letter. She was awed. She put the piece of paper back inside the light pastel pink envelope. She sighed. Her parents were noticing her. It was a wondrous thing. She smiled. She threw the lilac sheets off and opened her closet to pick out the perfect outfit for Italy. She finally got a the perfect match. A deep red shirt with a burnt orange shawl covering it with a nice neat jeans. She ran downstairs. Her parents were sitting in the kitchen drinking some herbal tea. They smiled as she came down the steps.

"Oh, dearest we missed you. How was the long rest?" Her mother smiled as she took another sip.

"Alexa, ready for Italy? I already called a jet all I have to do is press this red button. Would you do the honors?" Her Dad said as he handed her what looked like a remote control. She pressed the red button she was so excited.

"You have two hours to pack Alexa so go get ready." Her Mom smiled delighted by her daughter's excitement. Alexa thanked her mother and father and went upstairs to pack. Then, she suddenly realized that Italy would interfere with Padavia. She bit her lip, what could she do?


	25. Chapter 25: Every Story, Every Quest

**Chapter 25: Every Story, Every Quest**

Alexa sat on the jet's steps trying to figure out what to do. She saw her parent's brilliant white smiles looking and adoring her. She just didn't know who needed her more. Her parents or Stravaganti. She had to tell them…but how?

"Mom, Dad I have to tell you something. It is just really important. I don't know what to do.." She hesitated. "I have to go, I can't stay here. I am going to meet at a friend's house so we can do a …extra credit activity before school starts I don't want to let her down…because I had to go to Italy. I'm sorry. Maybe, in a week or so?" Please understand."

"Of course we understand, sweetie. You don't want to lose a friend. Go, help her do her extra credit then, we will go to Italy you and your father and I." Mom said. She didn't know what to say. She whispered a thank you in each of there ears and gave them a big hug. She ran toward the park but where? Um, there was Georgia but, where did she live? Um….

Georgia of course, was panicking getting used to the flight pattern of her old friend again. She smiled a huge grin when she saw a little town called Padavia in the distance.

Alexa was walking down a street of houses trying not to worry. But, she was frantic. Then, not noticing she bumped into a person. He looked her age but had locks. That made him look older.

"Sorry, trying to find a friend's house. You probably won't believe me but I am Stravagante whatever that is. Wow. I'm am really a nut aren't I?" Alexa managed to say.

Sky looked at her with the weirdest expression. Stravagante? This must be Alexa. She looked so, confused and stressed.

"Alexa? Is that you? Because, I'm a Stravagante too. Don't worry." Sky smiled, he had finally met the new stravagante everyone has been talking about but she didn't look that pleasant.

"You? Who? What? Where?" She said. She was talking way too fast.

"What happened in Padavia? Did you see Georgia, and Nick?" Sky said he wanted to find out more. He was ready for another adventure.

"Well, for starters…the Duchessa has been kidnapped." Alexa said quietly. They were standing there alone on the windy streets looking for a way out.


	26. Chapter 26: The Only Way is Doing Nothi

**Chapter 26: The Only Way is Doing Nothing**

The Duchessa awoke. She saw a carriage. She oh no…She had to find a way out of this thing, but her hands were tied behind her back. She tried to wiggle lose but, the rope was tied skillfully. There was a small window and she looked out. She saw many plains of flowers. She must be somewhere near…The City of Flowers! They traveled a extreme distance in a couple of hours…unless she was out for days. She looked at the window again. She could jump out but, the window was tiny. She might as will try. She ran to the other side of the carriage as quietly as possible and jammed her head out the window. Her dress a silky blue dress had slithered through the window. She fell into a muddy ditch by the side of the road. Her body hurt all over from the fall. She ducked as quietly as possible, and tried not to move. She couldn't even let out the slightest breath.

Luciano was devastated. He sat in the small house. He was alone for now. Alexa suddenly appeared from the Art Studio. She silently went back inside the art studio. He called her back in.

"Alexa, I need to ask you something." He asked.

"Yes?" Alexa asked in a soft voice.

"Do you think we will be able to win? Against the Di Chimici? We have tried so hard to win, but all we do is lose." Luciano said.

"Will maybe, just maybe you should let things go as they come." Alexa said.

"But, as all people do I have made many mistakes myself. I haven't been goody- goody all the time. Once, I was just a rich brat. But, I learned that having riches isn't about buying everything you want, it's about learning to realize that if you didn't have the money what would you do?" Alexa answered.

"So, you're telling me to do absolutely nothing?" Luciano said, remembering the old song that went with it.

"Yes." Alexa said.

"Now is the time not to show you're in distress. My family have been in sticky situations before and did nothing." She said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Luciano went to open it and Georgia and Arianna were standing there a little muddy but living.


End file.
